User blog:Leafless/Krieg Build - Stylish Garbage Phoenix
General Informations: I tested this build in all 3 PTs and am very satisfied with the results. It focuses on using the special properties of certain pieces of equipment and amplifying them with Krieg's skills. Skills: "Bloodlust"-Tree: *'Blood-Filled Guns 5/5': Elemental Status Effects will continuosly give you stacks and so increase the amount of ammo you have in one magazine. "Mania"-Tree: *'Feed the Meat 5/5': With a higher amount of health you can survive longer. *'Embrace the Pain 5/5': The increased Rate of Fire is nice, but the increased Shield Recharge Delay is the actual reason for putting points in this skill. "Hellborn"-Tree: *'Burn, Baby, Burn 5/5': The foundation of this skilltree and very handy for increasing the Burn-damage. *'Fuel the Fire 4/5': To increase the chance of setting yourself on fire. *'Numbed Nerves 5/5': To make yourself tougher, while your pants are on fire *'Pain is Power 5/5': You won't use Sniper Rifles anyway and the increased damage (especially while you are on fire) is very useful. *'Elemental Elation 5/5': The entire build is about Elemental Status Effects, so this will come in handy. *'Delusional Damage 1/1': To have the upper hand against Loaders, Shields and other things with fire resistance. *'Fire Fiend 5/5': Reload Speed and Accuracy are always nice (while you burn). *'Flame Flare 5/5': Reigniting your enemies, while keeping yourself warm *'Elemental Empathy 5/5': Convert their pain into your health *'Raving Retribution 1/1:' Useful while fighting flying enemies and to keep yourself and your enemies on fire. Strategy: While this build may seem inferior to a Melee-Krieg it is still very powerful, while reducing the risk for yourself. By managing the Elemental Status Effects you can deal with nearly any enemy. You might still have some little troubles with tougher kinds of Loaders and bigger fire-variants of enemies (like Scorch). Recommended Equipment: Weapons: *HellFire - Its stacking Elemental Status Effect and overall high stats make it the mother of all fire weapons. *Slagga - The most potent slag weapon so far. Use it and love it. *Infection - No weapon has an equal corrosive effect. *Teapot/ Stinkpot - The spreading nature of its Elemental Status Effect is very useful to deal with larger groups of loaders. *Rubi - Combine it with Elemental Empathy and it is very unlikely to die (I recommend a shock variant as there are no real weapons with this element I can recommend) *Grog Nozzle - A fine drip of health is always nice. And the swaying side effect is not that much of a problem. Shields: *Flame of the Firehawk - The heart of this build. Simply walking through groups of enemies will kill them, while Elemental Empathy heals you. *'NEVER USE A SHIELD WITH IMMUNITY TO BURN DAMAGE! IT WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRE SENSE OF THIS BUILD!' Relics: *Heart of the Ancients - To boost your health and the amount of ammo you have at hand (SMG-Pistol-variant recommended) *Bone of the Ancients/ Proficiency Relic - Fire is recommended, but the other 2 variants are useful too *Allegiance Relic (Maliwan) - Maliwan...the brand to support guys with burning pants Grenade Mods: *Fire Bee/ Storm Front/ Pandemic - Vladof knows what the burning guys out there want to throw Class Mods: *Legendary Psycho - It supports 4 basic skills, but isn't the best choice for this build *Torch - A Flare-variant is recommended to start a fire that never stops. *Toast - Being on fire...The feelings of a black toast...So powerful! Category:Krieg Builds Category:User specific images